A phone call or communications service, such as fax, or voice-messaging, typically involves multiple communications carriers. This is typically true regardless of whether the call involves traditional landlines, cellular phones, or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services. In order to utilize such services, a calling party typically subscribes to one of the communications carriers and pays for initiating (and sometimes receiving) calls according to a calling plan offered by the communications carrier.
In some cases, the routing of such calls may be implemented using one or more databases. For example, such databases may detail how a given call should be routed (e.g., to which destination number via which communications carrier). Each time a call is made, the communications carrier handling the call may refer to such databases and route the call accordingly. However, in some cases, such a database may have a size limit that restricts the number and/or size of the entries allowed to be included in the database. In such cases, if adding an additional entry to the database would cause the database to exceed the size limit, such an additional entry cannot be added to the database, even if doing so would improve the call routing process implemented using the database.